


Paper Rings

by rducky27



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Song: Paper Rings (Taylor Swift), paper rings, tswift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rducky27/pseuds/rducky27
Summary: Taylor Swift wrote this about herself, but in so many ways it fits into our dear Shirbert's love-life.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 19





	Paper Rings

_ The moon is high _

_ Like your friends were the night that we first met _

_ Went home and tried to stalk you on the internet _

_ Now I've read all of the books beside your bed _

* * *

The moon lit the courtyard nicely that evening, the two lovers hand in hand. Anne knew she was with the man she was meant to be with, knowing that all along, they were the perfect match. While they had had their ups and downs, she felt the pleasure knowing how he felt about her. Knowing more than that really, knowing everything she needed, down to the books he kept on his nightstand.

* * *

_ The wine is cold _

_ Like the shoulder that I gave you in the street _

_ Cat and mouse for a month or two or three _

_ Now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe _

* * *

“Gilbert, I’m glad we’re done playing cat and mouse. Being with you is enchanting, it’s all I need.” Anne confessed.

“We did play those rounds for a year or two...or three.” He replied.

* * *

_ Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night _

_ (Oh!) Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright _

_ Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life _

_ (One, two, one two three four!) _

* * *

Gilbert leaned in to kiss her, once...twice...again. It was like he couldn’t stop, he’d waited so long to admit how he felt about Anne that now that they were together, nothing need keep them apart.

* * *

_ I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings _

_ Uh huh, that's right _

_ Darling, you're the one I want, and _

_ I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this _

* * *

“You know, normally I hate accidents. But Diana running into you on the train, that was one happy accident, Gil,” Anne said when they had finally stopped kissing. 

“You just can’t turn your brain off to enjoy this, can you?”

“Oh I’m most certainly enjoying this. But you’re right...my brain is thinking and going non-stop right now.”

* * *

_ Uh huh, that's right _

_ Darling, you're the one I want, and _

_ Paper rings and picture frames and dirty dreams _

_ Oh, you're the one I want _

* * *

“Darling...you’re the one I want.”

“Is that so?” Anne asked.

* * *

_ In the winter, in the icy outdoor pool _

_ When you jumped in first, I went in too _

_ I'm with you even if it makes me blue _

* * *

“I’d follow you anywhere, through any amount of trouble. You know that.”

“I do have a habit of finding myself in trouble.” Anne admitted.

* * *

_ Which takes me back _

_ To the color that we painted your brother's wall _

_ Honey, without all the exes, fights, and flaws _

_ We wouldn't be standing here so proud, so _

* * *

“In a way, I’m glad you were courting Winifred. Without her and all of our fights and flaws, we wouldn’t be standing here today.”

“That’s a beautiful way to look at it, Anne.”

* * *

_ Kiss me once 'cause I know you had a long night _

_ (Oh!) Kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright _

_ Three times 'cause you waited your whole life _

_ (One, two, one two three four!) _

* * *

And then they were kissing again. The little things setting them off.

* * *

_ I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings _

_ Uh huh, that's right _

_ Darling, you're the one I want, and _

_ I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this _

_ Uh huh, that's right _

_ Darling, you're the one I want, and _

_ Paper rings and picture frames and dirty dreams _

_ Oh, you're the one I want _

* * *

“You’re the one I want too, Gilbert.” Anne confessed in the midst of a kiss.

* * *

_ I want to drive away with you _

_ I want your complications too _

_ I want your dreary Mondays _

_ Wrap your arms around me, baby boy _

_ I want to drive away with you _

_ I want your complications too _

_ I want your dreary Mondays _

_ Wrap your arms around me, baby boy _

_ Uh huh _

* * *

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne closely, seeing how she'd started to get cold. This particular October was cold.

* * *

_ I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings _

_ Uh huh, that's right _

_ You're the one I want _

_ I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this _

_ Uh huh _

* * *

"Anne, this was the best accident ever. Going from friends, to this? I never thought you'd ever feel this way for me."

* * *

_ Darling, you're the one I want _

_ I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings _

_ Uh huh, that's right _

_ Darling, you're the one I want, and _

_ I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this _

_ Uh huh, that's right _

* * *

"Anne, I..." Gilbert started.

"You...?" Anne asked inquisitively. Gilbert then got down on one knee.

"I want to marry you."

"Marry me?! Me?! But I'm just... I'm just me! Ugly orphan Anne."

"Anne-girl, marry me." And then there was a ring, staring Anne right in the face.

"I don't know what to say, I mean never in my wildest dreams would this happen. Oh my gosh, what will Diana say! To be truthful, I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings."

"Is that a yes?" Gilbert asked, realizing now that a surprise proposal meant that Anne had to think and that he'd been on one knee an awful long time.

"Of course it's a yes!"

Gilbert placed the engagement ring that had once belonged to his mother on Anne's finger, and stood up to kiss her.

* * *

_ Darling, you're the one I want, and _

_ Paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams _

_ You're the one I want, and _

_ Paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams _

_ Oh, you're the one I want _

* * *

"I love you, Anne."

"I love you more, Gilbert"

"Carrots, it's not a competition."

"Spell it!"

"C-O-M-P-E-T-I-T-I-O-N, but we both know what I should be spelling...."

"What's that?"

"Engagement." Gilbert's smile was matched with Anne's, knowing full well that Gilbert had always known how to spell that word but had missed it on purpose back in school.

* * *

_ You're the one I want, one I want _

_ You're the one I want, one I want _

* * *

"You're the one I want, Gilbert Blythe."

"You're the one I want, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert."

**Author's Note:**

> While their engagement would never go quite like this, I can imagine Anne getting interrupted in the middle of her thoughts to think about the joy she'll get from telling Diana.


End file.
